Best Friend's Brother
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: Scott and Derek are brothers, and Scott really wants Derek and Stiles to get along. But how will he react when they start getting along a bit too well? Slight AU where Scott and Derek have the same dad. Rated M for some saucy naughty scenes. ;)
1. The Werewolf and the Stiles

**AN: Okay, so this is the brainchild of my awesome friend Snarling-Stilinski and I. Hope you guys have as much fun reading it as we had writing it!**  
**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Except for our slightly pervy minds, that is. But you can't sue us for that! :P**

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Derek asked Scott as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

"Because," Scott began as he ceased his typing, turning around in his chair to face the surly werewolf. "Stiles is coming over, and I want to finally introduce you guys."

"Why?" Derek complained, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"Well, for starters, he's my best friend," Scott replied, sounding a little offended by Derek's lack of interest. "And I really think you'll like him."

"I doubt that," Derek said despondently, looking out the window.

"Come on, Der. Don't be such a sourpuss!" Scott told him, putting on a pout of his own. He let out a sigh before returning his attention to his laptop, realizing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of his brother.

Derek had no idea why Scott was forcing him to meet this Stiles person. He knew that Derek despised any form of social contact whatsoever, and he knew that he especially hated meeting new people. Derek was a loner, and he still felt very much out of place in this new setting he found himself in, even though it's been nearly three months since he came to live with Scott and his mom after his father died. He turned out to be Scott's father as well, something the dying man told his son just before passing on.

The eighteen year old shook his head for a moment, trying to rid his mind of the painful memories that were still plaguing him. He was just about to think of an excuse to leave as he heard a car pulling up the driveway.

"Great, Stiles is here," Scott exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and making his way downstairs. Derek let out another sigh before deciding to tag along, knowing that Scott would never forgive him if he just disappeared into his room again like he usually does.

He made his way down to the living room as well, watching from the bottom few steps as the front door swung open.

Stiles stood anxiously at the other side of the door for a moment. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about meeting his best friend's new brother. Taking into account Scott's description of the boy, he sounded pretty sour. But a promise is a promise, and Stiles never broke one of those. He took in a deep breath before stepping inside.

After greeting his best friend with a quick man hug, he noticed the unfamiliar face at the bottom of the stairs. A dark face. A beautiful face.

He stood up straight and smiled slightly at the older boy. "Hello," he nearly whispered, trying to hide the slight intimidation he felt.

Derek looked at the boy who stood in front of the doorway, trying to sum him up. He wasn't quite sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could've sworn that this Stiles person was staring at him. He decided to make his way down the steps and introduce himself formally, considering that Scott's mom was in the room as well. He couldn't exactly be rude in the presence of the woman who was housing him. He approached the two boys, slightly confused by the look of bemusement on Stiles' face.

"Stiles, this is Derek," Scott said excitedly as he gestured towards his brother.

"Pleased to meet you," Derek stated politely, extending his hand towards the rather peculiar boy before him.

Stiles had hardly heard Scott as he introduced the two. Out of all of things he'd been told about this Derek character, it never came up how truly gorgeous he was. He found himself lost in the curve of Derek's jaw, the stubble shading his chin and cheeks, the beautiful teal of his eyes...

Stiles wasn't aware of how long he must have been looking at Derek. The only thing he could remember was the sound of an awkward cough from Mrs McCall snapping his thoughts back into the right place.

He smiled and tried to hide his blushing, "Uh, nice to meet you, Derek." He said, taking the older teen's hand in his.

A rush of something flew through him with the contact. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. It kind of reminded him of the rush he'd expect himself to get from touching Lydia. But this definitely wasn't Lydia's hand that he was holding.

Derek smiled awkwardly as he let go of Stiles' hand. He had absolutely no idea why this Stiles boy was blushing. And Mrs McCall's cough was completely lost on him as well. He just shook off the weirdness of the situation he found himself in, not really in the mood to think.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it, then," Derek told them, offering them a small goodbye smile.

"Wait, aren't you gonna hang out with us?" Scott asked just as Derek was about to leave, sounding a bit disappointed. He looked over at Stiles, mentally asking his friend for backup.

"Yeah, hang out for a while!" Stiles said before he could stop himself, suddenly wanting to spend more time with Derek for some reason. "Besides, I've gotta make sure you're suitable to be my best friend's brother," he added, trying his best not to sound too desperate. He winked to Scott and elbowed him playfully.

He looked to Derek for his reply, hoping he'd want to spend at least a while longer with them.

Derek looked inquisitively at Stiles, wondering why he seemed so keen on spending time with someone he'd just met. But there was something in his eyes that intrigued him, some sort of strange sparkle that he'd never seen anyone exhibit before. _'Maybe it would be interesting to spend some time with this guy,'_ he thought to himself. He had to be something special, the way Scott was always going on about him. Right? And besides, how could anyone say no to the sad puppy-dog look on his brother's face.

"I guess I could hang for a while," Derek told them, offering Stiles a half-smile.

Scott's face immediately lit up at the words, like a little boy who had just gotten his way. He turned to Stiles before asking him: "So, what are we doing today?"

"Normally Scott and I practice lacrosse," he explained to Derek, "but I don't think you'll be into watching that." He turned to Scott. "It doesn't really matter much to me. I've got video games, or we could go out somewhere, whatever you guys prefer." He paused before turning back to the older teen. "What do you like to do, Derek?"

He thought about Stiles' question for a while, not sure about how he should answer it. He couldn't exactly tell him the truth, since his favourite activity was hunting in the woods. Not even Scott knew that Derek was a werewolf yet, so telling a perfect stranger was completely out of the question. Derek pondered for a while longer, trying to come up with a suitable reply.

"How about pizza and a movie?" he suggested, thinking that that was a relatively normal thing for teenage boys to do.

Scott seemed to light up at the suggestion, but maybe it was just because Derek actually agreed to do something with them. "Yeah, we could totally crash at Stiles' place. Your dad is still out of town, right?" he asked, looking over at his best friend.

Stiles nodded to his friend. His dad was indeed out of town, and surely he wouldn't mind if Stiles invited a few people over. Besides, his dad had left money on the counter for him to order out if he wanted. "That sounds great!" he grinned.

Hopefully Derek was okay with action movies. Like superheroes. Those were Stiles' favorite.

"Do you have a movie here?" He asked Scott, "Or are we going to rent one from the place down the street?"

"We've already watched everything I own way too many times," Scott complained. "I'm in the mood for something new. A horror, maybe. You up for it, Der?"

"Yeah, horrors are cool," Derek replied, not wanting to down his brother's mood. Truth be told, he was actually more in the mood for an action movie, but he didn't want to come across as being fussy.

"Alright then, let's go!" Scott exclaimed, making his way out the front door. "Bye mom!"

Derek offered Stiles an apologetic smile for his brother's exuberant behaviour before following the overly excited teenager outside.

Stiles offered that they take his Jeep and teased Scott that he'll just have to owe him for gas.

He was pretty excited to watch a movie. It might not have been his first choice, but he and Scott always had a blast laughing together at the gore scenes. Hopefully Derek wouldn't find them irritating and childish while doing it.

He clicked the unlock button on his keys and walked towards the driver's door. "Who wants shotgun? You've got five seconds to call it!" he said playfully.

Part of him wanted Scott to call it first, because he was his best friend. The kid he grew up with. The kid he actually knew. Another part of him wanted Derek to call it. He wanted to get to know him better. To smell the cologne he wore. To be physically close to him.

He tried shaking the thoughts from his mind, telling himself _'this is Scott's brother. Stop it, that's wrong.'_

"Actually, why don't you guys go on ahead without me?" Scott said distractedly, looking at something on his phone. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Probably another text from Allison," Derek said as he rolled his eyes slightly, watching his brother jog down the road.

"Wait, Scott! Are you still going to watch the movie?" he yelled after his friend, sighing when he realized he was already too far down the road.

He got inside of the car and watched as Derek did the same, sliding onto the seat beside him, "Excuse the Jeep, it's a bit of a mess. Scott and I practically live in this thing."

"No worries," Derek reassured him as he offered Stiles a polite smile. "Scott's room looks a lot worse."

Stiles laughed, knowing that was full of truth.

Stiles sat a moment before starting the car. "Derek," He paused and looked down at his lap. "Do you really want to watch a movie? We could do something else." It sounded so odd having only just met Derek, but maybe they could bond.

Derek was a little taken aback by Stiles' question. What else could the two of them possibly do together, having just met five minutes ago? But he actually found himself liking the idea. Stiles seemed like an interesting person to get to know better.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked him, intrigued by the awkward look on the sixteen year old's face.

Stiles had hoped Derek would have an idea. As far as he knew the two had absolutely nothing in common.

"Well," he began, looking up to meet Derek's expectant gaze. "I don't know, I guess we could just go hang out somewhere?" he suggested. "Not necessarily do anything, just get to know each other? I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together since I'm over at your house all of the time."

Derek let out a small laugh at Stiles' comment. It was true; he pretty much _lived_ there.

"Well, I could always show you my secret hideout in the woods," Derek offered. He wasn't really sure why he did, though. There was just something about Stiles that made him feel comfortable. He really felt as though he could trust this kid.

Stiles grinned. Either Derek lied and it wasn't secret and everyone knew about it, or Derek might've for some odd reason decided to share something personal with him. Either way, he felt honored. "Ooh, a secret? Sure you can trust me with something like that?"

"I hope so," Derek said, slightly as a warning, but it also brought about a sense of vulnerability. Which was very unusual indeed. Derek Hale never showed his vulnerable side to anyone. What was it about this boy that made him so at ease with himself? Why was he prepared to share things with him that no one else even knew about, even though he was a perfect stranger?

He offered Stiles a small smile as he tried to figure this out before the two of them set off, driving towards the general vicinity of the woods.

Stiles stopped his car in front of the woods just as Derek had instructed. He was nervous; he felt like he needed Scott there just to release some of his built-up tension. But if Scott were with them, then he wouldn't have Derek all to himself anymore. He tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath before opening his door.

They both stepped from the Jeep and Stiles walked around the front to meet Derek on the other side. "Lead the way!" he grinned.

Derek couldn't help but smile at the grin Stiles was giving him. There was just something about his carefree personality that caught Derek's attention. The two of them were almost exact opposites. Like day and night. Like sunshine and rain. Like fire and ice.

Derek started making his way towards the trees, indicating for Stiles to follow him. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of them really sure about what to say. Derek had absolutely no idea why, but he actually found himself feeling nervous. He actually _wanted_ this Stiles kid to like him. And not just because he was his brother's best friend.

Stiles decided that it was time to break the silence. He was having a hard time thinking of something to say, though, and every time he'd open his mouth to try and speak, nothing but complete silence came out. So he would just occasionally clear his throat and continue following at Derek's side, the silent cloud hanging above them still perfectly intact.

He checked his phone to see if Scott had tried explaining his sudden disappearance, but there was nothing.

Clearing his throat one more time, he finally spoke: "So how far is this secret place of yours?"

"Just a few more minutes," Derek replied, expertly navigating his way through the thick forestation.

And true to his word, they finally arrived at their destination about five minutes later. Stiles found himself standing in front of a rather eerie-looking abandoned cabin that looked like it was about to fall apart any second.

"Don't worry," Derek told him reassuringly, noticing the worry in his eyes. "I promise it won't collapse on that pretty little head of yours."

_'Wait, what the hell did I just say?'_ Derek thought to himself, desperately wanting to slap his palm to his face.

Stiles was taken aback a bit. Those were definitely the last words he'd expect to hear from Derek's mouth. He smiled as he looked back to the secret spot Derek had just introduced him to, and it was beautiful. He loved it. It was the coolest thing he'd ever seen in the woods. "It's fantastic," he gaped. "How'd you find this place?"

"Well," he started, taking a moment to salvage the memory from his mind. "My family used to live nearby, so I pretty much grew up in these woods. After my mom died, I just couldn't handle being anywhere near the house anymore, so I just left. I wandered aimlessly through the woods until I came across this place, and I ended up living here for a couple of months."

Stiles never expected the story to be so depressing. "Are you serious?" He said more as a statement rather than a question. "Wow." He let his voice fall to a whisper. "I'm really sorry," he said, facing Derek. "I know what it's like to have lost a mother. My mom died a few years ago." He paused for a few moments before continuing. "It's hard, 'ya know?"

He immediately tried to steer the conversation in a happier direction, though, not really giving Derek much time to answer anything he'd just said. "You lived here, huh?" He looked back in amazement to the torn up shed. "Didn't you have anywhere else to go? What about cold weather? And storms and wild animals and creepy homeless men wandering around?" He ended up rambling a bit, "I bet most people thought you were a homeless creepy man."

"Wow, you really have a way with words," Derek said, laughing at the younger teen. "But no one ever comes near this place. It's one of the reasons I like it so much. It lets me get away from the world every once in a while."

Derek sat down on the ancient-looking sofa in the middle of the room, waiting for Stiles to take a seat as well.

Stiles was a bit jealous. The best spot he had to himself was his room. He sat beside Derek and continued to look around. The place looked so old, so beaten up and broken, but it had this charm to it that made it seem like it could feel very much like a home.

"A secret place has to have secret things," Stiles began, voicing his thoughts. "What do you keep here? Anything interesting? Or illeg21al?" He tested the trust they had which seemed to form pretty quickly. He's been feeling the need to form a close bond with someone new. Not that anything was wrong with Scott, Scott was nearly perfect in anything he could need in a friend. It's just the feeling of starting new with someone else. Someone to share your secrets with who doesn't already know your life story.

Derek didn't answer right away. It seemed as though he was deep in thought, asking himself whether it was such a good idea to be opening up to Stiles so quickly. The two of them had hardly spent an hour together, and Derek already felt that he could tell this guy his deepest secrets.

"Can I ask you something?" Derek began nervously, moving a little closer to Stiles. He paused for a few moments before going on. "Is it just me, or is there some kind of strange bond forming between us? I mean, I haven't felt this comfortable with anyone in... well, ever."

Stiles noticed Derek scoot closer to him, causing his heart to race a little. Although Derek was insanely handsome, he looked as though he could tear someone apart with no effort at all. It was kind of intimidating to be sitting this close to him.

The question caught him off guard as well, although he'd been wondering the exact same thing. It was an odd question to hear out loud. "Well," he began, "maybe it's because I've heard so much about you and you about me?" he suggested.

"Maybe," Derek replied, looking away dejectedly. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he expected a different reply from Stiles. A more heartfelt one.

Neither of them said anything for a while, the deafening silence just serving to worsen the awkward situation that had unfolded. But Derek refused to break it. Whatever he'd say would just end up making the situation worse. He wasn't thinking straight at all. And he was actually kind of nervous. Why the heck did Stiles make him so nervous?

Stiles felt the awkwardness in the room as well. He almost wished Scott were there to help him out. To break the stupid silence. But Scott wasn't there, so it was up to Stiles to step up to the plate. "20 questions." It wasn't a question, but more a command. It would be a great way to get to know each other if Derek was up for it.

Derek gave him a surprised look. He definitely wasn't expecting that. But he decided to just go along with it, knowing that he'd be able to find out a few key things if he asked the right questions.

"Alright," he began, pausing for a few moments to think of a suitable first question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple!" Stiles said happily, knowing full well that it wasn't a very _manly _color. But it was his favorite color none the less.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Stiles said, deciding to make it a bit more personal.

Derek chuckled lightly as he seemed to remember something. "Well, this one time, during my junior year in high school, I accidentally dropped a piece of pizza into some random girl's handbag. So I tried to take it out before she could notice, but of course she caught me right when I stuck my hand inside."

He smiled in remembrance before moving on to his second question. "How many girls have you been with?"

Stiles chuckled at Derek's story before answering. "Well," he started, thinking back. "Only one. For like a week. We were in second grade, so it was kid stuff." He shrugged it off. "First kiss?"

"Jenny Cartwright, eighth grade. Yours?"

"My very first kiss, when I was pretty young, was with my friend named Peter. We were in like kindergarten," he said shyly. Even though his first kiss was with a boy, it didn't really bother him. He just hoped that it wouldn't bother Derek either.

The older teen smiled. Partly because Stiles had shared one of his secrets with him, and partly because it was exactly what he wanted to hear. "So, you like boys then?" Derek asked inquisitively, looking Stiles in the eye.

Stiles looked down to his lap quickly. He did. He liked boys, but he liked girls too, his crush Lydia being the prime example. But he couldn't say yes. Not out loud at least. He shrugged while still looking down and nodded his head slightly.

"Hey, it's nothing to feel ashamed about," Derek told him reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on his back. "People are people. If you like someone, it shouldn't matter what gender they are. As long as they make you happy."

"I agree," he replied, looking back up. "Sometimes I just feel awkward saying it. I'm not sure why though. It's not like I feel like I'll be judged or whatever. There's this boy, Danny, in school who's out and proud, and everyone loves him. I'm not even totally gay really, I like girls. I do. Girls are great. There are just some things about certain guys that I like." He spoke so jittery and quick he needed a minute to stop and breathe. "I just feel kinda lonely," he admitted.

Derek felt bad for Stiles. He didn't want him to dwell on such depressing grounds any longer, so he decided to change the subject.

"Alright, your turn," Derek told him, smiling sympathetically.

"Oh, right." He'd forgotten. "Uh," he knew what he wanted to ask. He just hated awkward moments. And what he had in mind was a very awkward question. He decided to just suck it up and go for it. If anything went wrong he could live life avoiding Derek as best as he could. He sighed slightly before opening his mouth to speak: "If I tried to kiss you right now, what would you do?" He wasn't even sure if Derek liked men, let alone someone like himself. It was a risky question, but hopefully one that would pay off. He closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see Derek's face as he answered.

"I guess I'd have to kiss you back," Derek replied, smiling at the younger teen.

Stiles opened his eyes quickly and looked back at Derek in disbelief, making sure that this wasn't some kind of joke. And it wasn't, Derek looked completely serious. He had just given Stiles permission to kiss him. '_Okay,_' he thought to himself, '_I can do this_. _Or can I? Wait, how the hell do I do this?_' He overcame his mental turmoil and leaned in quickly, closed eyes and flushed face, and placed an awkward peck of a kiss on Derek's lips.

Derek chuckled lightly as Stiles pulled away. Even though that had been the most awkward kiss he had ever experienced, he actually quite liked it.

"Now how about I give you a real one?" he asked the flustered teen, seeing as it was his turn again.

"I think I'd like that," Stiles murmured and leaned his head towards Derek again. His face was still bright red with embarrassment.

Derek closed the distance between their lips, absolutely loving the feeling as they came together once more. The kiss was slow and experimental at first, but Stiles soon opened his mouth and allowed Derek's tongue entrance. The older teen seized the opportunity fully, exploring every crevice that Stiles' mouth had to offer. They eventually had to pull away for air, pretty much gasping for it when they finally did.

Derek smiled at Stiles. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed his brother's best friend like that. Especially after not even wanting to meet him in the first place. He chuckled lightly before opening his mouth to speak. "So, was I as good as Peter?"

Stiles laughed. "Hm, not quite. That Peter really knew his stuff," he teased. "But I'll give you another shot to try and improve, though," he winked. He pushed his lips onto Derek's this time and inhaled his scent through his nose. He brought his hand to the back of Derek's neck and pulled him in even closer, if that were even possible. He couldn't believe he was doing this to his best friend's brother. The guy he'd literally just met two hours ago.

Derek liked this assertive side of Stiles. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he would allow anyone, let alone another guy, to take control of him like that. But Stiles was different. He was special. Derek would let Stiles do absolutely anything to him right now. He kissed him back passionately, loving the feeling of Stiles' tongue battling his own for dominance. His hands were travelling up and down Stiles' back, occasionally entangling themselves in his amazingly soft brown locks. They eventually pulled away again after kissing for what felt like hours, with Derek smiling contentedly.

"If that wasn't better than your kiss with Peter, then I'll be damned," he said jokingly, staring into Stiles' hazel brown eyes.

Stiles laughed. "Peter who?" he joked, nearly out of breath. His phone vibrated in his pocket, distracting him from Derek's eyes. It was a text from Scott, telling him that he's back and asking where he and Derek had disappeared to. "Scott's back, he's looking for us," Stiles said as he finished reading the text. "I guess we should head back?"

"Or..." Derek said, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "We could just stay here for a while."

He leaned in for another kiss before reluctantly pulling away as his phone started ringing.

"Where the heck are you guys?" Scott asked worriedly, his voice sounding scratchy through the speaker.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in a few," he told him before hanging up. "Oh well, guess we really should be heading back," Derek sighed.

"I guess so," Stiles stood. "But I'm definitely game for coming back here again!" He tapped Derek's shoulder playfully.

Derek smiled at him before standing up as well. "I'd like that."

He started making his way outside, with Stiles following close behind. They reached the Jeep a few minutes later, beginning the drive back home.

Derek turned to Stiles as they came to a standstill in front of the younger teen's house, where Scott was waiting for them. "So," he started a little awkwardly. "Should we tell Scott how well we got to _know_ each other?"

"No," Stiles said quickly before explaining himself. "I'm sure he'd be okay with it, but not now. It's too soon, let's just wait a while. I'm sure he'll have his comments about the fact that this is the first day we've met. God, just saying it makes me sound like a whore." He huffed a laugh at himself before continuing. "Come on, let's just stick with telling him that we're already close friends." He opened his door and stepped outside, waiting for Derek to do so as well.

"So I guess I can't have one last kiss then?" Derek asked seductively as he made his way around the car to stand next to Stiles.

"There you are!" Scott's voice came booming down the driveway, causing the two of them to jerk away from each other. "Where the hell have you guys been?"

"We just hung out," Derek told him, trying to sound convincing.

Scott looked at them suspiciously before deciding to let it go. "Since you guys took forever to get here, I went ahead and rented The Collection. Hope that's okay."

Derek just nodded before following his brother inside. "Nice place you got here," he said as soon as they were inside, turning to Stiles.

"Thanks," he replied. "It's my dad's, though, so try not to mess it up _too_ badly." He looked over at Scott, indicating that his words were directed solely at him. "But trust me, although my dad is sheriff, he's not a scary guy, even when screaming to clean up empty pizza boxes at two in the morning," he continued, turning his attention back to Derek. He led the two into the living room, where he watched as Scott made his way to the TV to insert the movie.

Derek took the corner seat on the couch as Scott plopped himself down on the other end, leaving the middle cushion for Stiles. Derek smiled as he saw the awkward look on Stiles' face, trying his best not to give Scott any reason for suspicion.

"You sure you don't want the middle seat?" Stiles asked Scott, giving him the chance to sit between the two people he knew best.

"Nah, I'm good," Scott replied. "This way you can grab onto Derek when you get scared and not bruise _my_ arm again."

Stiles laughed. "Aw come on, Scott, you know I just do it to mess with 'ya! I'm not scared." He looked over at Derek before continuing. "Definitely not scared."

Derek chuckled at Stiles' comment, thinking it was cute that he was being so defensive. He gave him a knowing smile, turning his head towards the TV as the movie began.

Sure enough, as soon as the first person was cut into tiny strips of meat, Stiles was clearly rattled. Derek noticed the look of terror on his face, so he offered his hand to the younger teen, making sure that Scott wouldn't be able to notice from his viewpoint. He smiled as he felt Stiles' fingers intertwine with his, and felt content every time he felt the boy's grip tighten as more and more people were gruesomely killed off.

Stiles was constantly worried that Scott would see their hands, though. He glanced at his best friend every other minute, only to find him completely lost and intrigued in the images on the screen. He then looked to Derek, who was also focused on the film, squeezing his hand tighter.

Derek glanced over at Stiles, giving him an inquisitive look. The movie had taken a boring turn, and there was absolutely nothing that could have frightened him. Except if he had a fear of boredom, maybe. He looked at him expectantly, mentally asking him what was up.

Stiles just smiled at him, letting him know it was merely an affectionate squeeze. Something the surly teen definitely wasn't used to.

Stiles looked back over to Scott a few minutes later. "How late do you two plan on staying? My dad should be home in an hour or so. Not that I mind it that you're here, of course, I'm just giving you guys a friendly heads-up."

"I dunno," Scott replied absentmindedly, his mind completely focused on the TV screen. "I guess we'll leave when the movie's done."

Derek frowned at his brother's reply. He wanted to spend more time with Stiles. But he couldn't exactly shout out his desire to stay longer without giving rise to suspicion. So he just decided to make the most of the last half hour he had left with his new infatuation, squeezing his hand back affectionately as well.

Stiles couldn't help but feel that he was irritating Scott. He shut his mouth, slid back into the couch cushion and focused his eyes on the movie. In his head he made several comments to the movie, things like, "eeuw, ick, that's disgusting, that's unsanitary, she's kinda cute, oh my god, what kind of hair style is that?" and so on.

Derek noticed the faces Stiles was pulling, causing him to chuckle lightly.

After the end credits started to roll a few minutes later, Scott got up from the couch, stretching and yawning. "Well, guess we'll be leaving then," he said after he was done, waiting for Derek to get up from his seat as well.

Stiles let go of Dereks hand and stood, stretching. "You can leave the movie, I'll return it tomorrow."

Derek stood as well, and the three of them made their way towards the front door.

"Guess I'll see you on Monday?" Scott asked, turning to Stiles.

"Of course!" He extended a hand to Derek, "It was nice meeting you, Derek."

"You too," he replied as he shook Stiles' hand, trying to look as non-chalant as he possibly could.

"Later!" Scott said happily as he made his way out the door, with Derek following close behind. "So, what do you think of Stiles?" Scott asked his brother when they were a few houses down the street.

"He's... interesting," Derek replied, thinking it was the best answer he could give without letting something drop. "I can see why the two of you are so close."

"Yeah, he's a really great guy. I just wish he could find a girlfriend, you know?"

Derek looked a little confused, so Scott decided to elaborate. "I can tell that he's lonely. And I feel really bad every time I have to drop him to hang out with Allison. I just want him to have someone besides me to hang out with."

Derek nodded in understanding. They continued to walk in silence for a while before Derek finally decided to voice what he was thinking. "I could always keep him company," he suggested, looking over at his younger brother.

"You would do that?" Scott asked him, donning a shocked expression which soon changed to a smile.

"Sure," Derek told him, not wanting to sound too eager. "He's a pretty cool kid."

"Thanks, Der," Scott replied, playfully punching his brother in the arm.

Stiles shut the door and cleaned up the living room a bit. He went to his room and waited for his dad to get home so that they could do their usual routine of 'How was work?' 'Fine, how was school?' 'Fine,' followed by their usual 'Well, good night.'

He eventually fell asleep thinking of Derek, despite trying to stop himself from doing so. He didn't want to fall for Derek. He wanted to fall for Lydia. Or another girl. He wanted to be normal, like the other kids. Like Scott.

Derek headed straight for his room when he and Scott got back. He didn't even bother taking his shoes off, he just plunged face-first into his pillow. He was absolutely exhausted, although he wasn't exactly quite sure why. He thought of Stiles right before he fell asleep. Of how incredibly uncharacteristic it was for him to let someone get close to him so easily. Especially a complete stranger. Especially a guy.

He drifted off into a peaceful slumber a few minutes later, still unable to figure out what exactly it was about the younger teen that fascinated him so.


	2. Don't Tell Scott

**AN: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews so far. Since I'm out of cookies at the moment, here's a naughty scene as a reward instead! ;)**  
**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Except for our slightly pervy minds, that is. But you can't sue us for that! :P**

* * *

When Stiles awoke the next morning he found himself on the floor. He chuckled slightly as he imagined falling in the middle of the night. He stood, wincing from a small pain in his back but shook it off to go get ready for school.

In his bathroom he remembered a scene from the scary movie, which reminded him of the meeting with Derek, which he, surprisingly, had completely forgotten. He was happy for a moment with Derek's image in his mind, but then he became irritated when he couldn't get the images to leave. He wanted the memory of Derek to go away, to forget about the feelings he had for him. Things couldn't possibly go any further between them; it would only cause drama. And Stiles had already had enough of that in his life.

Derek was woken by the sun's rays gleaming through his bedroom window. He sat up in his bed, yawning as he stretched out his arms. A few minutes later, he heard Scott scurrying around outside, figuring that he was probably running late again.

"Bye, Derek!" he heard his brother yell from down the hall, listening as his frantic footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

Derek smiled, thankful that he didn't have to deal with getting up early and being on time anymore. It was one of the many perks of being homeschooled, which he'd been for the past two years. After the incident during his sophomore year, in which he almost ripped one of his fellow students' heads off (quite literally), the principal suggested that Derek's father consider homeschooling him, thinking it would be the best thing to do regarding his "anger issues".

He fell back down into his pillow, unable to help himself from smiling as memories from the previous day came flooding back.

Stiles found Scott in the hallway and jogged a few steps to catch up with him. "Hey Scott! Wait up!" He needed to mention Derek at some point today, to find out more about the mysterious enigma.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott asked as he turned towards his best friend, offering him a friendly smile.

"Nothing much," Stiles spoke a bit hurriedly. "Hey, listen, I've got a question," he continued on without a response from Scott. "Would you be mad at me if I asked Derek to hang out one night? Just the two of us? I don't want you to feel left out or excluded or anything."

Scott looked at him strangely, definitely not expecting the question he'd just heard. "Sure. I guess..." he replied, sounding a little confused.

He stayed quiet for a while as they continued walking down the hallway, seemingly pondering something.

"Hey Stiles," he began, turning towards him. "Did something happen yesterday that I should know about?"

"What? Yesterday?" Stiles moved his arms around wildly like he usually did. "What would make you think something happened?"

"Well, you practically disappeared. And the explanation you gave me was pretty dodgy," he said, wearing a serious look. "And now you guys are like, what, best friends all of a sudden?"

Stiles really hoped he hadn't hurt or offended Scott in anyway. He'd actually choose Scott over Derek any day. "Well," he started. "No. Look, Scott, if I don't get your permission to chill with your brother, I won't do it. I just assumed maybe it'd better asking you first, rather than completely ditching you."

"Nah man, it's cool," Scott said reassuringly. "I was just... I dunno. Confused. Derek doesn't really open up much, especially to new people. So the thought of you guys hanging out already just caught me a little off guard, I guess."

Stiles still couldn't help but to feel Scott was just trying to be nice. He didn't seem to be too comfortable with the situation. "You're more than welcome to join," he said slowly. In all honesty, he was kind of hoping Scott would decline, but it was still nice to offer.

"It's cool, really," Scott reassured him, adding a smile for good measure. "Want me to give you his number?"

"Yeah!" he said a bit too excitedly before adding a, "if you're one hundred percent sure you don't care."

"Okay seriously, stop. Before I hit you," Scott warned playfully, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Alright. Sent."

Just then Allison came up from behind, covering Scott's eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she asked happily, almost singing.

"Hmm... Tiffany?" Scott replied sarcastically, getting a jab in his arm.

"Who's Tiffany?" Allison pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Only the most beautiful girl in school," Scott told her, pressing his lips softly against hers. "And she also happens to be my girlfriend."

Allison smiled as the two of them began making out, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a very public location. Just like they usually did.

"Guys, seriously, knock it off." Stiles used his hands to lightly push them away from one another. "The teachers are going to chew your heads off if you get caught. Again."

His phone vibrated, it was the text from Scott with Derek's number. He silently smiled to himself as he saved the number to his phone.

"You guys are disgusting," he laughed, turning his attention back to his two slobbering friends.

"Mr Stilinski," came the voice of Adrian Harris, Stiles' chemistry teacher who just so happened to hate his guts. "Please get Mr McCall and his girlfriend under control before I throw your sorry behind in detention."

Stiles' jaw dropped and he opened his palms out in front of himself. '_How the hell am I supposed to control them?'_ He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes to the evil Mr Harris, glaring as he walked back into his classroom, "Thanks a lot, Scott!" Stiles complained, half teasing and half serious.

"Sorry..." Scott said apologetically, taking Allison's hand as he started leading her away. "I'll catch up with you later!"

"Yeah, whatever," he miffed as he pulled out his phone, starting a text to Derek. 'Hey Derek, it's Stiles.'

Derek was busy catching up on his assigned readings for English which he'd been neglecting the last couple of weeks when his phone vibrated on his desk. He placed his book aside and reached for his phone, thankful for the distraction. He smiled when he saw who the text was from, mentally cursing himself as soon as he realized he did.

'Hey. What's up?' he texted back, trying to sound casual.

'I'm just here at school, not doing much of anything,' Stiles answered back. He still stood in the hall from where Scott had left him and as he looked around he noticed the hallways were becoming empty as kids rushed their way to class. He looked back to his phone and nervously tapped his fingers against the key pad, hitting the buttons lightly but not pressing them. Nervously he chewed his lower lip before pressing the keys, 'are you busy?'

'Not really... Just catching up on some reading,' he began typing, when all of a sudden a thought popped into his head. 'Wait, where'd you get my number? Did Scott give it to you? Or are you stalking me? ;)'

'Oh, most definitely stalking you. :)' he typed. The late bell rang and he was the only one in the hallway. He quickly moved to the bathroom to avoid the patrolling security and teachers and focused on his phone again, 'No, I got it from Scott, but since you're not doing anything, how would you like to hang out?'

'What, right now?' Derek asked, a little surprised. 'Don't you have like class or something?'

'Are you kidding me? I'm dying to get out of here! Are you home? I can stop by and pick you up?' He couldn't believe he was honestly about go ditch school to hang out with his best friend's brother.

'Yeah, I'm at home,' Derek typed, smiling. He couldn't help but feel a little flattered that Stiles was willing to ditch school for him. 'Are you sure you won't get expelled or something, though? Scott would freak if I got you in trouble.'

'No one has to know. Besides, I don't mind skipping a few classes. I'm on my way.'

He poked his head out of the bathroom and looked both ways down the hall before sliding through the door and taking the back way to the side door. He glanced to each of the security cameras on the walls and tried to get by them without being noticed. His Jeep sat waiting in the parking lot for him to make his escape and go pick up Derek.

Derek found himself smiling again. This new _friendship_ with Stiles was definitely going to be interesting.

About ten minutes later, he heard Stiles pull up outside. Luckily Scott's mom was working day shift today, so he wouldn't have to lie to her about why Stiles was skipping school to come pick him up. He made his way downstairs and out the front door, locking it behind him.

"Hey there," he said as he got in the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep, smiling at the younger teen.

"Hey!" He waited for Derek to buckle before starting the car. "Do me a favor and don't mention this to Scott, okay? I feel like he was hesitant about us hanging out together. I just don't want to upset him."

"Wait, does he know about yesterday?" Derek asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, no," he said, turning his head to check his blind spot. "But it is strange how close we've become so fast. Especially if you're looking in from the outside."

"I guess it is," Derek replied, pondering the notion. "So, what're we gonna do?"

"Hmm," Stiles hummed to himself. He hadn't really thought about it all that much. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I do, actually," Derek said, smiling seductively. He leaned closer towards Stiles, pressing his lips lightly against the younger teens'. The kiss was slow and careful at first, but it erupted into a frenzy of passion a few seconds later.

"Here?" Stiles said gasping for air between kisses and flailing his hands to put the car in park - just in case.

"Well, I don't see Scott around anywhere," he said teasingly, bringing their lips together once more.

Stiles flailed his way closer to Derek's seat, inhaling deeply through his nose. Were they really about to do... stuff? Right here in his Jeep? His brain panicked for a minute before relaxing and growing fuzzy upon feeling the warm smooth tip of Derek's tongue on his bottom lip. He let his lips part, begging for more as he closed his eyes gently.

Derek smiled into the kiss as Stiles allowed him entry. Their tongues danced together wildly, seeming to move in perfect harmony with one another while also fiercely battling for dominance at the same time. The older teen was completely beside himself with lust at this point as he started feeling Stiles up. His hands traveled all across the younger boy's body as he pressed them underneath his shirt, absolutely loving the feeling of his smooth skin.

Stiles shuddered as Derek's firm fingers pressed against his chest. He returned the favor, bringing his left hand to the nape of Derek's neck and his right to the rim of his pants, brushing his hip bone and the leather of his belt. _'Oh god,'_ Stiles thought to himself. _'Scott would totally kill me if he ever found out about this.'_

The same notion suddenly popped into Derek's head as well. The two of them were fast approaching third base, and they were in a very public place right now. What if Scott decided to cut class too? Or if he got sent home for being sick or something? It was too big a risk, so he forced himself to pull away, practically gasping for air after their ravenous makeout session.

"Maybe this isn't the best place for this after all..." he told the younger boy, hoping he hadn't entirely killed the mood.

Stiles brought his brows together and sighed disappointedly. "What?" Then he realized as well that they were in plain view of pretty much every single passer-by. "Can we go somewhere else?" he asked eagerly, still feeling the arousal in his pants and desperately wanting to fix that.

Derek smiled at the hungry look on Stiles' face.

"My room okay?"

"Deal," he said as he took out the keys and practically bolted out the door.

Derek led the way up to his bedroom, and Stiles shut the door behind him as soon as he was inside as well. Derek pinned him up against the wooden surface, and continued the oral onslaught he had interrupted earlier. After fiercely making out for a few moments, Derek started trailing kisses across Stiles' cheek and down the side of his neck, leaving tiny little bites as he went. The soft moans escaping from Stiles' mouth served to feed his arousal all the more, and he literally tore the younger teen's shirt in two. His hands moved all across Stiles' body again, and he particularly loved the feel of the younger teen's back.

Stiles couldn't believe that Derek had just ripped his shirt like that, as if it were a piece of tissue paper. Was that even humanly possible? His mind snapped from the thought as he felt the older teen's teeth nibbling softly at his neck. "Holy shit," he couldn't help but stutter out breathlessly. His hand raked through Derek's hair as he pressed his head closer to his neck and helped guide it down to his collar bone. He shivered, eyes closed, as he felt his lover's teeth softly kneading his skin.

Derek loved the little moans escaping from Stiles' mouth. He continued planting tiny little bite-kisses all over the younger teen's chest and neck, slowly undoing the button on his jeans as he did so. He slipped his hands inside the now-loose material, groping Stiles' ass as he reconnected their lips once more. They kissed intensely, and the lust and passion emitted by the two would probably be enough to power a small country. Or at least make the inhabitants feel a little hot under the collar during the cold winter months.

Stiles broke away from the kisses at his neck and pushed Derek delicately onto the bed. With Derek sitting on the edge of the mattress, he rested his hands on the boy's knees and bent over slightly to suck at his lips. Stiles had to admit, a whole minute of standing over Derek like that really bothered his legs. He lowered himself to his knees, his head level with Derek's stomach. He looked into his eyes to ask for permission for what he was about to do.

Derek couldn't help but smile at Stiles' request for permission, which also sufficed as an answer to the younger boy. One he was clearly hoping to receive.

He lowered his head between Derek's parted knees, lightly kissing his erection through his jeans while moving his hands up to undo the button and fumble at the zipper. With the zipper down, Derek's hardened member was more easily accessible, just the thin material of his underwear blocking Stiles' way. He applied multiple kisses again, taking his time. With an impatient grunt from the boy above him he curled his fingers under the waistband of the material and tugged it down, fully exposing his throbbing manhood. He lowered his head and slowly licked the entire length of the shaft, looking up through his lashes to see the look on Derek's face as he did so.

Derek moaned lightly as Stiles' tongue caressed his hardened member. He was growing kind of impatient, however, wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of Stiles' mouth wrapped around his length.

"Stop teasing," he begged in an almost painful moan, staring back into Stiles' puppy-like eyes.

Stiles huffed a laugh, pleased that his little game had worked. After a few teasing licks at Derek's head, finally took it into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the mushroom-like organ until he had to bring his mouth away for a gulp of air. He let his own spit and Derek's pre-cum slide from his lip and roll down his chin as he looked up at his lover once more.

Derek moaned in pleasure as Stiles withdrew his mouth from his member, making a slight popping sound. The sudden rush of cold air was in complete contrast with the incredibly warm feeling of Stiles' mouth, though, and sent an unpleasant shiver down Derek's spine.

"Please don't stop," he said, almost begging. "Your mouth feels so good."

Stiles giggled, returning his mouth to its previous position. He tried taking the full length, but this proved to be impossible. His gag reflex kicked in, causing him to pull back a little. He started moving his head back and forth at a steady pace, doing what came naturally to him. And even though this was the first blowjob he'd ever given, he knew that he was doing a pretty good job, judging from the moans of pleasure escaping out of Derek's mouth. He pulled away a few minutes later, not wanting Derek to finish just yet. "You can't be greedy here, 'ya know. I'll need something in return," he grinned, winking seductively at the boy above him.

Derek grinned as Stiles rose to bring their lips together once more. Derek could actually taste his own precum in Stiles' mouth, which only served to arouse him all the more. He swapped positions with Stiles, pushing the younger teen down onto the bed, immediately making his way down to his still-clothed erection. He curled his fingers underneath Stiles' pants, pulling it off together with his underwear in one fell sweep.

He licked his lips hungrily as Stiles' erection sprang to life before him, standing at a proud six and a half inches. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, lightly pumping the hardened member up and down while seductively licking at Stiles' slit. He put the head into his mouth and slowly made his way further down, stopping the pumping motion with his hand when he ran out of room. Truth be told, Derek had absolutely no idea what he was doing, so he just followed his instincts. Which seemed to be working quite well.

He started sucking on Stiles' member, slowly pulling his head upwards before moving back down again. He continued this until he was successfully able to deep-throat the younger teen without triggering his gag reflex, actually loving the feeling of Stiles' head poking at the back of his throat. He started to build up a steady rhythm, increasing the speed of his bobbing while also rubbing his left hand up and down is own member. He felt as Stiles' dick started to convulse in his mouth, which, together with the very loud moans he was emitting, led him to believe that the younger teen was very close to blowing his load.

Stiles clenched Derek's sheets in his hands as he arched his back upwards, painting the back of Derek's throat with his orgasm. He moaned out in pleasure as he ejected load after load of his salty-sweet essence into the older teen's mouth. He fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, after experiencing what was definitely the most intense orgasm of his life.

"Holy god, Derek," Stiles whispered, completely out of breath, "you must get a lot of practice, huh?"

Derek grinned at Stiles' comment. He wasn't about to tell him that this was actually his first time with another guy. He crawled over the exasperated teen and brought their lips together once more, allowing Stiles a taste of his own essence. As they continued to make out, Derek started rubbing his agonizingly hard member against Stiles' entrance, wanting nothing more than to place it inside of him. Stiles didn't seem to make any objections, so Derek continued what he was doing, using his precum as a lubricant. He positioned his head at Stiles' entrance, slowly pushing it inside.

Stiles let out a slight yelp at the intrusion, but he definitely didn't want Derek to stop. He wanted to feel Derek inside of him so badly. Derek continued to push in further, pausing for a moment when his entire eight-inch length was engulfed by Stiles' anal confines. He pulled back ever so slowly, pushing back in right as he was about to pull out. He started building up a steady rhythm, and Stiles' cries of pain soon turned to screams of pleasure as Derek finally found his prostate. After a few minutes of pure bliss for the both of them, Stiles spillt yet another load onto his stomach, and Derek emptied himself inside of the younger teen. He pulled out and rolled over next to him, the both of them completely spent.

Stiles lay still, breathing heavily in ecstasy. "God," he mumbled. "Oh my god." His hand fell to the blanket and he brushed past his own cum. "Oh, um, I'm sorry," he said guiltily for messing up Derek's blankets.

Derek let out a chuckle. He couldn't believe Stiles was actually apologizing for getting some of his jizz on his blankets. "It's fine," he said reassuringly. "Now I'll have something to remember you by."

Stiles laughed. "I'm flattered, but I really hope you plan on washing them!" he chuckled again.

Derek smiled at the younger teen before he was startled by a knock at the door.

"Derek?" he heard his brother's voice from right outside the room. "Is Stiles with you?"

"Oh shit," Derek whispered, looking over at Stiles. "What should I tell him?"

"Dammit!" Stiles hissed. "Is school over already?" He glanced at the digital clock beside the bed. He jumped up and began dressing himself. "Shit! Open a window, Derek, it smells in here! Go outside and tell him I left or something! No, wait, my car is here. Uhh," he flailed his hands about. "Make something up, tell him I'm studying!"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at Stiles freaking out like that. He was practically running around the room like a headless chicken.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec," Derek called out to Scott as he pulled on his pants.

He opened his window as wide as he could at Stiles' request before making his way over to the door, completely forgetting his lack of shirt.

"What's up?" Derek asked as he opened the door to greet his rather inquisitive-looking brother.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Derek's naked torso before opening his mouth to speak. "Is Stiles in here with you? His Jeep is parked outside."

"Uh, yeah. He's studying," Derek told him, trying his best to sound believable.

"Studying?" Scott asked unconvinced, glancing inside his brother's room. He found Stiles sitting at Derek's desk, his nose buried in one of Derek's textbooks. He looked at Derek's bed, noticing the complete state of chaos it was in, and glanced back at Derek's naked torso before looking his brother in the eyes once more. "Uh huh," he stated nonchalantly, turning around and walking towards his own room.

"Uhm, I think he knows," Derek told Stiles as soon as Scott was out of sight, turning to the younger teen.

"Of course he knows, Derek!" Stiles hissed, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to him." Stiles stood from the desk and jogged out the door, catching Scott in the hallway. "Hey, Scott! I was going to study in your room, but Derek insisted I come into his, 'ya know, and not die from silence and boredom."

"And what exactly were you studying? Biology?" Scott said sarcastically, turning to face his best friend. "It looks like Derek helped you out with some practical examples as well."

Stiles' jaw fell. "What exactly are you implying, Scott?"

"I'm not implying anything," he stated bluntly. "What you two do is none of my business. But I guess a warning would have been kind of nice." Scott sounded kind of mad now. And a little bit hurt.

"Some kind of warning? Some kind of warning that what? I left school and studied with Derek? Who is older, by the way, so I figured he'd be able to help me."

"A warning that you were planning on sleeping with my brother, Stiles!" Scott erupted, his best friend's lies finally sending him over the edge. "And then you have the nerve to lie to me about it? I thought we were friends!"

"Yes, Scott, okay!" Stiles shouted. "I lied!" He opened his arms and gestured to Scott. "Because I knew that you would act like this!" He sighed. "Besides, it _just_ happened," he tried to defend himself, emphasizing the word 'just'. "Was I supposed to stop and invite you over to watch? Or maybe chase you down right afterwards just to tell you the news?" He was sure Derek had heard the argument, but he was glad that he hadn't stepped in to say something yet.

"You know what? Screw you, Stiles!" Scott shouted back angrily. "Or better yet, go screw Derek again!" And with that, he turned around and stormed down the hallway, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Come on, Scott!" he shouted at the closed door. He wasn't expecting Scott to be totally fine with what happened, but he definitely thought that he had blown things out of proportion. "Whatever," he mumbled as he started walking back to Derek's room. He didn't look at him, he didn't even speak at first; he just walked to the desk and slumped into the chair and sighed. He was upset with the mess he'd just created. He remembered when he and Scott had made the promise of 'never letting a love life get between them' as children, and Stiles felt guilty for breaking that promise. Especially since he hadn't even known Derek for more than two days. "What have I done?" he grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"That went well," Derek said jokingly from the edge of his now-made bed. "Are you okay?" he asked Stiles after a few seconds of silence, a little more concerned this time.

"No, Derek, I'm not okay. Scott freaking hates me right now. I can't live with that." He pressed his fingertips to his forehead and sighed.

"He doesn't hate you," Derek said reassuringly, walking over towards the younger teen. He wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, and placed a light kiss on his cheek before asking: "Do you want me to go talk to him?

"If you have a death wish, sure." He sighed. "I just don't think he forgives easily. Maybe I should head home." He subtly shrugged from Derek's grip, not wanting to make matters worse.

Derek looked sad. "Does this mean I can't see you anymore?" he asked the younger teen, dreading the answer.

"No, of course not," Stiles shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I'd love to see you again. Let's just," he paused for a few moments to try and find the right words. "Give it a few days, 'ya know? I'll try talking to Scott at school tomorrow, and hopefully once he can forgive us both, we'll be fine."

Derek gave a relieved smile. He wasn't exactly thrilled about not being able to see his newfound lover for a few days, but at least he wasn't breaking up with him. "Alright," he told the younger teen, hoping that he and Scott would be able to reconcile soon. "I'll walk you outside."

"Maybe I should walk out alone?" Stiles suggested carefully. "Things still seem a bit heated right now, okay?"

Derek sighed. "Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" he asked, smiling seductively.

"You're going to purposely make this hard for me, aren't you?" Stiles whispered, swinging his body towards Derek and placing a kiss on his lips.

Derek smiled into the kiss, lingering longer than usual since he knew that this might be the last one for a while. "Of course," he replied confidently. "I have to make sure you know exactly what you're missing out on."

Stiles laughed. "Trust me, I know," he winked before disappearing from the room. Out in the hall he looked sadly to Scott's shut door. He considered knocking on it, but he had no idea what he'd say, so he walked silently down the stairs and headed towards his car.

Derek looked out the window when he heard Stiles' Jeep start up, watching as he drove off. He fell back down on his bed and allowed his eyes to fall shut, even though it wasn't even 4 PM yet. His and Stiles' sexual encounter had completely exhausted him, apparently.

He woke up a few hours later, hearing some loud voices down the hallway. He stood up and leaned against the door frame, making sure to stay out of sight while also assuming a better listening position.

"What the hell, Scott?" he heard Melissa ask, her voice filled with anger. "You can't just leave."

"It's not that big a deal," Scott told her, comparatively calmer than his mother.

"Yes, it is!" she retorted, raising her voice even higher. "Does Chris even know about this?"

"Of course," Scott replied. "Please, mom. Calm down. It'll only be for a couple of days. Two weeks tops. Promise."

Melissa sighed dejectedly at her son's words, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to reason with him. His mind was already made up. "Fine. Just... Behave."

Derek imagined Scott smiling at his mother in response. He heard the sound of someone zipping up a suitcase, followed by a pair of footsteps making their way downstairs. Derek decided to follow suit, wanting to know what was going on. He stood at the top of the staircase and watched Scott give his mom a goodbye hug before heading outside.

"Is Scott going somewhere?" Derek asked Melissa, slowly making his way downstairs as well.

"Yeah, he's going to stay at Allison's for a couple of days," she told him, offering him a friendly smile.

"Did he say why?" Derek asked again, unable to completely disguise the worry in his voice.

"He said something about a science project, but I didn't really buy it," she replied, a slight frown appearing on her face. "You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No," Derek told her. "We actually haven't spoken at all today."

Melissa just nodded as she started making her way towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few."

Derek made his way back up to his room, grabbing his phone from his bedside table and starting a text to Stiles.

'So I think Scott really hates me. He just left to go stay with his girlfriend for "a couple of days".'

He sent the text and fell back against his pillows as a wave of guilt came flooding over him. Did he really just lose his brother?

Stiles couldn't believe the text message, it made him angry. Scott got upset and ran away, how childish. 'Great…' he texted back, not really knowing what else to say. He picked his phone back up and started a text to Scott. 'Look, I'm sorry about what happened today.' He wasn't expecting a reply, but at least he tried. He wondered if Scott would be childish enough to not even show up to school the next day.

Derek read Stiles' text and threw his phone to the side of his bed, sighing into his pillows. Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated? He eventually fell asleep again, reliving the absolutely amazing experience he had with Stiles earlier that day.

Stiles replayed the day's events in his mind as well. It got him all hot and bothered and he tried relieving himself from some of this built-up tension, but the thought of an angry Scott that creeped its way into his head completely killed the mood. He sighed dejectedly as he fell into his pillows, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	3. A Walk in the Park

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! Really appreciate them. Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**  
**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Except for our slightly pervy minds, that is. But you can't sue us for that! :P**

* * *

Derek slept in the next morning, the sun's rays only able to bake him awake at 11. As he sat up and silently cursed the glowing yellow orb outside his window, the first thing that popped into his head was Stiles. Followed by the whole thing with Scott, and the horrible feeling of guilt that accompanied it. He grabbed his phone from where he had thrown it the previous night, starting a text to Stiles.

'Have you seen Scott today? Did you guys talk?'

He pressed send before quickly starting up another text.

'PS. I dreamt about you last night...' he added, smiling as he remembered his dream.

Stiles walked through the hallways looking lost. He turned his head every which way, looking for his best friend. He'd just finished up 3rd period, and Scott was still nowhere to be found. They both had Chemistry next, and Stiles was really hoping that he'd find him there. 'Not yet,' he replied as he took out his phone and read the text from Derek. It vibrated again as another text came through, making him smile. 'I thought about you too,' he admitted, still feeling a bit guilty about the whole situation.

Derek smiled when he saw Stiles' reply. He put his phone away and headed for the shower, deciding to be productive for a change. He was going to finish all of his outstanding readings, and get all the homework done that he'd been letting pile up for the last two weeks. He had a boyfriend to impress now. '_Wait, did I just call Stiles my boyfriend?_' he thought to himself, not exactly sure how he felt about the idea.

Back at school, Scott was on his way to 4th period. He had missed his previous three classes because he'd overslept. Why Allison had neglected to wake him up this morning was beyond him, but he made a mental note to ask her about it later. Scott walked into Mr Harris' classroom, taking his usual seat. He was thankful when he didn't see Stiles there, but just as he was about to let out a sigh of relief, the said teen walked through the door. He looked out the window, pretending he hadn't seen him, hoping that he'd would just leave him be. But of course he did the exact opposite.

He sat in his usual seat beside Scott, offering him a warm smile. "Hey buddy," he greeted, looking intently at his best friend's face. He let out a sigh when Scott didn't answer before he tried talking again. "Look, I said I'm sorry, what more do you want? I know I should've told you, but I didn't want," he paused, "well, _this_ to happen."

Scott turned his head in Stiles' direction, but he kept looking down, avoiding eye contact with the younger teen. "Can we not talk about this now? Please?"

"Why not?" Stiles whispered, looking up to make sure that the teacher straight from hell wasn't there yet.

"Really, Stiles?" Scott asked rhetorically. "Fine, let's talk. Let's talk about how you fucked my brother yesterday, right here where everyone can hear us," Scott miffed, his anger causing him to speak a little more loudly than he should have.

Stiles looked up wide eyed and searched his classmates' faces. Thank god no one seemed to notice. Or maybe they just didn't care. "You know what? Fine, Scott. Let's not talk about it. Don't let me explain myself, don't let me try to make things better for your sake, just forget it then," he said angrily. He stood with his books in his hands and retreated to the back of the classroom.

"Mr Stilinski," Adrian Harris said from the front of the classroom, causing the younger teen to stop and turn around. "Having some marital problems, are we?" he asked sarcastically, having obviously witnessed Stiles' outburst.

Stiles just stared back at him blankly as he continued to speak.

"You and Mr McCall can sort out your differences in lunchtime detention."

"What?" Stiles moaned. "Class hasn't even started yet!" he called out in annoyance. He knew his dad would have his head if he got another detention. He sunk into one of the back seats and set his books down on the desk, shooting his teacher a death glare.

Mr Harris just smirked as he started writing something on the black board. Scott slouched in his chair, rolling his eyes and pursing his lips, clearly not happy with the situation either.

Class practically flew by, and before Scott knew it, he was sitting next to his once best friend in lunchtime detention. He looked up to find a very content-looking Mr Harris in front of him, smiling evilly before excusing himself from the classroom. Scott looked around, noticing that no one else was there. They were completely alone. He looked over at Stiles awkwardly, waiting for him to start the inevitable conversation they were undoubtedly going to have.

Stiles sighed heavily through his nose and began toying with his pencil. "Scott," he started before pausing. He didn't know exactly what to say. He was guilty; he did go behind Scott's back and spent alone time with Derek then lied about the events that occurred. He understood why Scott was so upset, even though he didn't quite agree with his reaction. "Look, I know I should've told you right from the start, but can you just try to forgive me? I really didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I don't..." Scott began, not really sure of how to say what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath before trying again. "I'm not mad at you for having sex with my brother. I'm mad at you for being gay and not telling me about it."

"Oh," Stiles said, a little taken aback. "Well, I'm not gay. I mean, I've been drooling over Lydia since the third grade." He sighed and shifted in his seat, trying to figure out how to explain the situation. "You know I would tell you Scott. I'd tell you over anybody. I just haven't told myself yet. I don't think my brain has really gotten around to processing it, 'ya know?. Look, I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but I feel like Derek is different. I wasn't looking to get close to anyone, especially not someone like that, it just happened. And it all happened so fast it was hard to explain it to you. Especially since I couldn't even explain it to myself."

Scott looked sad. That clearly wasn't the reply he was hoping for. "The truth is..." Scott began waveringly, unsure of whether he should continue the sentence or not. "I guess I'm, I dunno. Kind of jealous." He looked away shyly as soon as the words left his mouth, not wanting to see Stiles' reaction.

"Jealous?" Stiles asked, sounding confused. "Jealous that you won't get to spend as much time with Derek, jealous that it stole my attention away, or…?"

Scott was silent for a while before finally scraping up the courage to tell Stiles the truth. "Jealous that Derek was the one who got to kiss you," he finally admitted, his eyes still focused on the ground.

Stiles nearly fell out of his seat. Did he just hear Scott correctly? His brows were narrowed in confusion. He'd been best friends with Scott his whole entire life, and not even once did he get the impression that Scott had feelings for him. He wasn't sure if he felt the same way, Scott had always been like a brother to him. Except for that one time when they were little and he really wanted to ask Scott if he could kiss him, just to try it. "What?" he asked, so low that he was hardly able to hear it himself.

"I know, it's crazy. And stupid," Scott said self-consciously. "Just... Forget I said anything."

"No, no," Stiles said quickly, his curiosity getting the best of him "It's not stupid. How long have you felt this way?" He looked to the door again, hoping Mr Harris didn't plan on coming back anytime soon.

Scott didn't want to continue the conversation at first, but decided to just get everything off his chest while he had the chance. "I'm not sure. I guess the feelings have always sort of been there, you know? Buried deep inside me. But I didn't quite realize how strong they were until yesterday. Seeing you in Derek's room changed something inside me."

"Oh," was all Stiles could say. What else was there? He stayed silent for a while before finally continuing, unable to bear the uncomfortable silence. "I thought about you like that once when we were kids," he admitted, hoping it would make Scott feel a little less awkward. He stayed quiet again before finally saying: "Scott, please go back home. I feel so guilty that you left."

Scott frowned. "I don't think I can face Derek yet. He must think I'm so stupid for taking off like that. But seeing him will just remind me of you two, and I kind of need to forget about that right now."

"Scott, you can't just leave because you can't stand to look at your brother right now. Would you prefer for me to just, not see him anymore? Is that what you want?"

"You'd really do that?" Scott asked, a little surprised. But he knew he couldn't ask him to do that. If he liked Derek, then Scott couldn't ruin that for him. That'd make him a horrible best friend. "Look, Stiles. If you really like Derek, then I'm not gonna stand in your way. But I can't go home right now."

"I wouldn't like to, but when it comes down to it you know I'd choose you over him. Why can't you go home? It's only awkward if you make it awkward." He grinned.

Scott couldn't help but smile back at Stiles. His grin was infectious. And his eyes looked like they were made of molten gold. _'Wait, what?_' Scott thought to himself, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Come on buddy, bring it in," Stiles smiled and stretched his arms out for a hug.

Scott smiled back before wrapping his arms around his best friend. He accidentally caught a whiff of Stiles' scent, which he absolutely loved, causing him to press his nose into the nape of Stiles' neck. His mind told him that it was time to let go of his friend after a few seconds, but he just couldn't tear himself away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy's neck, leaving tiny little love bites all the way down to his collar bone.

Mr Harris walked back into the classroom just then and glared at the two boys. "Stilinski! McCall!" he called out loudly, causing them to jerk apart. "This is lunchtime detention, not an episode of Beacon High School Musical! Now get out of my classroom, detention's over."

Scott picked up his backpack and offered his teacher an awkward half-smile as he walked by him, with Stiles following close behind.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Scott said as he turned to Stiles once they were in the hallway, since they wouldn't be having the next class together.

"Okay," Stiles grinned and tapped his friend's shoulder. "See you later." He smiled and disappeared down the hall, pulling out his phone to text Derek. 'I think Scott and I are good again.'

Derek smiled when he read Stiles' text. He was relieved that Stiles and Scott were fine again.

'That's great news. I'm glad. Did he say anything about us?'

'He says he won't stand in our way if it's what we really want. He's still pretty pissed at you, though.'

'Well, I guess that's understandable,' Derek replied, feeling a little bummed. He was kind of hoping that Scott had forgiven him as well. 'So do you wanna come over after school?'

Stiles wasn't sure if it was the best idea. He thought of the pros and the cons. Pros being that he might get to feel up Derek again, and the cons being yesterday's big mess all over again. But Scott was still at Allison's house, so he wouldn't be able to walk in on them like he did the day before. But then again, maybe he'd decide to take Stiles' advice to heart and try to make amends with Derek. 'How about we meet somewhere else?' he replied, deciding it would be safer.

'I could come by your place?' Derek suggested. 'Or we could, you know, go out somewhere. Maybe go see a movie or something?'

'Do you honestly think we'd be able to just watch a movie?' he laughed silently. 'How do you feel about walks?'

'Hey, we'd at least be able to see _some_ of it.' Derek replied jokingly. 'But a walk could be nice. Should I meet you somewhere?'

Stiles smiled at the reply, but he wasn't sure slurping in a dark theatre would please the other people in the room. 'Well, you can wait by the school, I'll meet you outside and we'll walk somewhere from there. Let's just hope Scott won't see you, I'm sure that'll get him worked up again.'

'How about I just meet you in the park instead?' Derek suggested, knowing that Scott was less likely to spot them there.

'Alright, we can do that. :)' Stiles agreed, happy that Derek understood the situation.

'Great, I'll see you in a few.'

Derek grabbed his leather jacket from his chair and put on some cologne before heading out the door. He made his way across the street and started his journey towards the park, which was about ten minutes away. When he arrived, he took a seat on the bench underneath the magnificently large oak tree in the centre, seeing that he was still a couple of minutes early.

Stiles parked his car and stepped outside, the wonderful smell of fresh air greeting him as he did so. The wind slapped him right in the face a few seconds later, causing him to zip up his hoodie. Lifting his head he looked around in search of Derek, who he found sitting patiently on a bench waiting. He grinned and began walking in his direction.

Derek turned his head when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, smiling when he saw that it was Stiles. "Hey," he greeted the younger teen, standing up from his seat. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about greeting him after everything that's happened. There weren't very many people around, so they wouldn't be in danger of being judged if they kissed, but he wasn't sure if that's what Stiles wanted.

"Hi," Stiles said back and offered a smile. The smile felt distant to him, he wasn't sure why, he thought he cleared things up with Scott and they were all good now, but something was off. Or so it felt. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the park trail as he kept his eyes on Derek's.

Derek nodded before taking his spot next to Stiles, the two of them beginning their expedition down the trail.

"Did Scott say if he was moving back in any time soon?" Derek inquired, not really enjoying the cloud of awkward silence that had enveloped them.

"Not really. You should call him," Stiles suggested.

Derek gave Stiles an inquisitive look. "I thought you said he was still pretty mad at me. Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"He is," Stiles shrugged. "But trust me, Scott needs to be talked down from being mad. I'm sure he's not mad at me anymore because I talked it out with him." His mind replayed their conversation during lunchtime detention and he suddenly remembered Scott's face pressed into the side of his neck and his breath warming his collarbone and how good it felt. He shrugged off the thought before continuing. "So once you talk to him, I'm sure you'll be in the clear."

"Alright, if you say so," Derek said, still not quite convinced. But if Stiles wanted him to do it, then he'd give it a try.

They continued walking in silence for a while, just taking in the beauty of their surroundings. Derek looked over at Stiles, noticing a strained, thought-filled look on his face.

"Something on your mind?"

"I don't know," Stiles mumbled. "I guess I just feel like this whole thing isn't settled. I still feel guilty." He sighed. "But then again, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And Scott's old enough to accept them. Even if it is sleeping with his incredibly hot brother." He tossed a wink Derek's way.

Derek let out a chuckle. He was definitely flattered that the younger teen found him attractive.

"You're not too bad yourself, you know," he replied teasingly, offering him a seductive wink in return.

"Of course," Stiles agreed. "I'm pretty sexy," he added laughingly. He knew he was nothing compared to Derek. The guy was sculpted perfectly and his muscles were absolutely stunning. And who could forget those perfectly blue eyes.

"Indeed," Derek replied, leaning towards the younger teen and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Stiles _was_ sexy, in his own quirky little way. He was everything that Derek ever could have dreamed of having in a significant other. He was perfect in the older boy's eyes. Derek smiled at him as he pulled back from the quick peck, hoping that Stiles was okay with it.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes after Derek's lips left his own. He looked around the park and sighed. "Alright, I can't do this anymore, let's go." He grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him off towards the trees a little off the trail. "I can still feel guilty about having sex with you, so I won't do it again. Well, not now anyways. But there's nothing stopping us from having a bit of fun." He pushed Derek up against a tree before whispering heavily: "No sex. Don't let me have sex with you." He pressed his lips to Derek's and inhaled deeply through his nose. Then he slid his tongue across Derek's bottom lip, asking permission to enter his mouth.

Derek complied with the request, parting his lips ever so slowly. He allowed the younger teen to dominate the kiss for a while, his tongue only offering some mild resistance every now and again. He absolutely loved being pressed up against the tree like this, being dominated by Stiles.

After Stiles eventually had to pull away for air, Derek opened his eyes lazily, coming down from his high. "I don't know if I'll be able to comply with that request," he said out-of-breathly, smiling seductively at the younger teen. "Not if you keep doing that."

Stiles agreed. Being pressed into Derek, and even better, being the one pressing him into a tree, excited him beyond belief. He moaned. This 'no sex' rule was bound to be harder than he thought. "Okay," he said choppily, still not having caught his breath. "Let's try this," he said, tightening his belt. "My belt cannot come off. Okay? No matter what you do, don't take it off. But you can do anything else." He leaned his face close to Derek's again and pressed his hands on his chest.

"I think I can work with that," Derek said with a grin. He moved his right leg slightly, placing it between Stiles' legs, his knee pressed against the younger teen's crotch. He started moving his leg in such a way that his knee was grinding up and down Stiles' already hardened member, causing him to moan into Derek's mouth as they continued kissing.

Stiles breathed in shakily as he moved his lips from Derek's. He bit his lower lip and held in another moan. He lowered his hips, adding more pressure against his member and began grinding his hips along Derek's thigh in a rhythmic motion. His moan escaped, despite the painful grip he had on his lip to attempt to silence it. He lifted his head and forced Derek's face into his neck as he continued his hip movements, using Derek's knee to massage himself. He grit his teeth, trying his best to hold in his pants of pleasure, remembering they were technically still on public grounds.

Derek could see that he was driving Stiles completely wild. The younger teen tried his best to remain silent, but a few stifled grunts and groans still found their way out of his mouth periodically. He wondered how far Stiles was from his climax. Judging from the increasing rate of his moaning and the quickening of his pace, he didn't have that much farther to go. The idea that Derek was about to let the younger teen orgasm in a public place just served to turn him on further, and he started quickening the pace at which he moved his knee. He also began assaulting Stiles' neck with his lips, nibbling and sucking at the skin and drawing even more yelps from the younger boy.

Stiles' erection hurt. It hurt so badly but it felt so damn good. "Derek!" he whimpered as quietly as he could, but he knew it came out a lot louder than he'd intended. He ground his hips down onto Derek's leg and Derek's knee hit his member at the perfect spot, sending the boy into his orgasm. He felt his underwear grow wetter and wetter as every ounce of semen he'd been building up was released. He gave one final moan of pleasure before speaking. "We should probably stop this," he suggested sadly, wanting nothing more than to return the favour to Derek. But they were in a public park, and it suddenly hit him that children came here to play.

Derek grinned victoriously. He could now officially tick 'making my boyfriend orgasm in public' from his bucket list. Wait, did he just call Stiles his boyfriend? Again? He chuckled lightly to himself before opening his mouth to speak. "We probably should," he agreed. "But how exactly are we gonna get you out of here? That damp spot in front of your pants is _pretty_ noticeable," he said teasingly.

"Shit." Stiles mumbled. He looked around frantically before grabbing the front of Derek's shirt. "Come on!"

Stiles directed them further into the park, stopping just before a small lake. He turned to Derek, holding out his hand. "Phone." He grabbed Derek's phone along with his own and tossed them to the leaves below. Grinning, he asked Derek: "Are you ready?" And without waiting for an answer he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the lake.

Derek playfully splashed some water into Stiles' face as soon as the younger teen was next to him as well. "You can't just go pushing people into lakes, you know. What if I didn't know how to swim?"

"Then I'd just have to come hold you up for as long as I could," he smiled. "There we go, pants problem solved!" he added, clearly pleased with his plan.

Derek chuckled. He had to admit that it was a pretty good plan. Especially since Stiles' wet clothes would cling nicely to his body for Derek's viewing pleasure after they got out as well. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he told the younger teen, his voice seductively low. He pedalled over to where Stiles was, bringing his mouth closer to his ear. Just as he was about to reach it, though, he grabbed the younger teen by the shoulders and pressed down, dunking his head underwater.

Stiles flailed under the pressure of Derek's weight before managing to resurface. He sucked in air through his nose and spit water from his mouth as he wiped his eyes off with the back of his hand. He looked to Derek with narrowed eyes, "That's it, pal. You're dead now!" He laughed and swam full speed at Derek. Although Derek tried getting away, Stiles managed to grab him by his shirt and pull him closer. He used his arms and tried pushing Derek down underwater, but the guy wouldn't budge. "Hey! No fair! You're way stronger than me. And I don't even have the element of surprise!" He wrapped his hands around Derek's neck instead, intertwining their fingers as he hugged him. Then he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Derek's waist, sitting propped up on his hips.

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes for a few seconds, losing himself in the beauty of his perfect hazel orbs. It seemed as though his eyes were made out of pure molten gold mixed with fairy dust. He closed the distance between their lips slowly, kissing the younger teen carefully, but at the same time passionately as well. It wasn't as wild and messy as their previous kisses had been; it was pure perfection.

"I don't think I've ever kissed anyone like that before," Derek told Stiles as he pulled away, smiling serenely at the younger teen.

"And I don't think I've ever been kissed like that either," Stiles beamed back. He cupped a hand over his wrist, bringing Derek and himself slightly closer. "It was nice." He admitted. His eyelids drooped in pure bliss.

Derek was about to speak before being interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Derek? Is that you?" He followed the sound of the voice to bank of the lake, shocked to find Scott's mother standing there, holding her hand above her head in order to shield her eyes from the sun.

He considered diving underwater or swimming away in the other direction for a few moments, but she had obviously seen him already.

"Shit!" Stiles whispered and detached himself from Derek's body. She was definitely close enough to identify them both. "Ms McCall," Stiles called awkwardly. "Hi!" He couldn't help but panic, wondering what the hell she was doing here.

"Yeah, hi Melissa," Derek added awkwardly. "What are you doing out here."

Melissa didn't answer, obviously waiting for them to get out of the water first. She'd never been one for shouting matches. Not with Scott, and definitely not with Derek. When they finally reached her a few seconds later, they were close enough to see the angry look on her face.

"I was on my afternoon jog. As usual. The real question is what are you two doing out here?" She folded her arms across her chest, impatiently waiting for a response.

"Uh, we were just..." Derek tried explaining, but he couldn't think of a suitable lie, so he turned to Stiles for help.

Stiles inwardly called Derek an asshole for placing the spotlight on him. "Since Scott formally introduced us," he began, placing the words together as he went, "we've wanted to get to know each other a bit better. Become friends and whatnot." He thought he sounded ridiculous, but he just kept on going anyway. "And so we came here, to uh, the park, and we were walking, and I slipped and took a nosedive into the lake. Derek tried pulling me out but then he fell in too." He grinned awkwardly, hoping his story sounded at least the tiniest bit believable.

"Uh huh," she said stoically before turning back to Derek, completely unconvinced by Stiles' story. "Is this why Scott moved out?" she asked the older teen, the anger evident in her voice.

"Yes," Derek confessed, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Melissa didn't say anything for a while. She just stood there, seemingly thinking something over. "Okay look, it's not like I have something against the two of you seeing each other, but if my son's not back under my roof, _where he belongs_, by the end of the day, then you're out."

Derek just nodded, his eyes still focused on the floor, even after Melissa had left. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. This was all just one big mess. Why the hell did everything have to go wrong like this? Would this become a part of his daily routine if he and Stiles were together? Would things keep blowing up in his face? He didn't know if he could handle that. He liked Stiles, sure. But he couldn't afford to get kicked out of the McCall residence. He didn't have any place else to go.

He stayed silent for the rest of the journey, not really paying attention to Stiles as he rambled on about seemingly random subjects. When they reached the other end of the park, Derek finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe we should..." he started, trying to muster up the courage to finish his sentence. Stiles looked at him expectantly, his beautiful eyes just making the words that much harder to say. But he had to say them. For both their sakes. "Maybe we should stop seeing each other."

Stiles wasn't able to answer at first. His lips fell apart ever so slightly and curved their way into a misunderstanding frown. His brows drew closer together, painting a saddened look across his face, and the rest of his body followed the effects of Derek's words. His shoulders fell, his knees felt like jello, and his hands fell open as if all the muscles in them had stopped working, as if they had given up hope. "What? Why?" he whispered.

Sure everything had become bad. Scott was pissed, Melissa knew their secret, Derek was on the verge of leaving his home, and Stiles would bet that his dad wasn't the proudest of him right now, but it wasn't _too_ bad. Nothing was bad enough that it couldn't be worked through. Derek proposing that they stop being together would just make everything worse. Or at least that's how it seemed to him.

"I really like you, Stiles," Derek began, the sadness evident in his eyes. "But I also like having a place to stay."

They both were quiet for a while, just standing there looking at each other. The awkward silence became unbearable, so Derek decided to try and break it with a little joke.

"Besides, you probably wouldn't want to date a homeless guy. I'd be all dirty and scruffy, and it'd be pretty hard to have a romantic dinner in the box I'll be living in." He threw a fake smile in the mix, hoping it would help lighten the mood alittle.

Stiles sighed. He knew it was only fair. He did love Derek, but he knew he couldn't handle the guilt of losing him his place to stay. And he knew his dad wouldn't let Derek live with them. But he knew he'd find a way to see Derek. He'd find a way to sneak a kiss every now and again. He just had to. "I've always loved the scruffy strays." He smiled and lifted a hand to Derek's cheek, playfully patting his stubble.

Derek smiled. He took his hand in his own, and pressed his lips tightly against the younger teen's. This would probably be their last kiss, so Derek decided to make it last.

When they finally pulled apart, there was a painful gleam in the older boy's eyes. "I'm gonna miss doing that."

And with one last sad smile, he turned around and walked away, leaving Stiles in the middle of the park.


	4. The Thing About Triangles

**AN: Hey guys! Again thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! Go have yourselves a cookie as a reward for being awesome. Chapter 4 has lots of drama, so prepare yourselves. Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Except for our slightly pervy minds, that is. But you can't sue us for that! :P**

* * *

Stiles grumbled. He knew this wasn't over. He wasn't done with Derek. He was going to fight for him. He had to.

He left for his Jeep and decided to pay Scott a visit. Seeking out your best friend after a break up was after all the normal thing to do. And besides, he knew that Scott needed some cheering up as well.

Derek tried to call his brother as he weaved his way through the trees. He had to talk to him, get him to move back to the house. As much as he hated to admit it, he was dependent on Melissa McCall right now. And if she kicked him out, he would literally have nowhere else to go. Well, there was always his uncle Peter who lived in the old, abandoned family mansion in the woods, but Derek would sooner live on the streets than share a home with that sadistic lunatic.

He watched his phone as he dialed Scott's number, but it just rang. He tried again a few seconds later, but there was still no answer. _'Not a good sign'_, Derek thought to himself. _'He still doesn't want to talk to me._'

After trying one last time to reach his brother to no avail, Derek decided to head home, hoping he'd find him there. If not, well then it would be up to Stiles to save his ass.

Stiles knocked on the front door to Allison's house, silently praying that her dad wouldn't be the one to answer.

He gave a mini sigh of relief as he saw a surprised looking Allison peeking her head around the door. "Stiles?"

"Allison, hey," he smiled. "Is Scott here?"

"Yeah, he is," she replied, tossing a thumb over her shoulder. "Do you want to come in? Or?"

"Having him come here is fine," Stiles nodded.

Allison flashed a friendly smile and disappeared back inside the house.

"It's open," Scott called when he heard a knock at the door.

"Stiles is looking for you," Allison informed him, leaning into the guest bedroom slightly.

Scott couldn't help but smile at the mention of his best friend's name. At least he wasn't mad at him for what had happened this morning. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to the front door, giving Allison a thank you smile as he passed her.

"What's up?" he asked his best friend as soon as he reached him, a little discouraged by the frown he was sporting.

"Hey, man. Do you think we could talk? Not here, though," he said, rambling slightly. "Want to come to the car?" He lead the way over to the street where his Jeep was parked, waiting for Scott to get into the passenger side before climbing in as well.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Scott asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the nervous teen. He was acting kind of weird, and it was starting to worry him a bit.

"I think you should move back home," he told him. "Like, today. I know you said you'd prefer not to and you can't face Derek yet, but I think you need to."

"What? Why?" Scott asked, sounding confused. He looked at Stiles inquisitively before his expression changed to one of slight annoyance. "Wait, did Derek put you up to this?"

"No Scott. Your mother did." It was partially Derek, but he could be kept out of it for now. "You need to be back home by the end of the night."

"Wait, you talked to my mom? When?"

"A little while ago?" Stiles said awkwardly, lifting a hand to the back of his neck. "I ran into her at the park while she was out on her jog." He sighed before continuing. "Look, your mom wants you back. She said Derek is gone if you're not back there by tonight and I'd seriously hate to be the reason that he ends up a homeless kid begging for change on the side of the road."

Scott looked shocked. "My mom really said that?" He sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say. "Wow."

"Yes. She did." Stiles was moving his fingers around lazily on the steering wheel. "And if it helps getting you back home, I'm not seeing Derek anymore," he added, sounding disappointed.

"Really?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Did something happen?"

"Well, we kinda did it for you. And so that Derek has a place to stay," he told him, turning his head to face his best friend.

Scott looked confused again. "You broke up because of me?" He thought about something before continuing a few seconds later. "Does it have anything to do with what I told you this morning?"

"Derek thinks it'll be easier that way. Apparently us being together just caused too many problems," he said dejectedly. "And which part of this morning? The jealousy thing?"

"Yeah," Scott replied shyly, his eyes cast downwards. He was actually happy about the fact that Stiles and Derek broke up, but at the same time he felt guilty about it as well.

"Well, no. It had nothing to do with that." Stiles didn't want Scott to feel responsible for anything that was going on. He just wanted him to come home so that all this drama could finally come to an end already.

Scott seemed kind of disappointed with Stiles' reply, though, and all he could muster was an "Oh." He stayed quiet for a while longer before eventually looking at his best friend. "I guess I'll go get my stuff then."

Stiles felt bad. The disappointment in Scott's voice hit him hard. He'd basically just told his best friend: "screw you and your jealousy! It doesn't faze me!" But the truth is it _did_ faze him. He just wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the whole Scott wanting to kiss him thing. It took him back to his childhood. The days when he had that boyish crush on him, even though he found Lydia shortly after and averted his eyes in her direction, leaving his feelings for Scott behind. "Wait," Stiles said quickly and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I-," he began, but he had no idea what it was he wanted to say. But whatever it was, he had to get it out.

Scott looked at him expectantly, not sure why he was stopping him.

"Don't be mad at me," he muttered after a while, but he knew it wasn't what he wanted to say. He still had this weight on his chest. He looked to his hand that was still tightly gripping Scott's arm, which was starting to grow pale around his fingers. He quickly let go, not realizing that he was gripping so tight.

"I could never be mad at you," Scott told his best friend, his lips spreading into a pained smile.

Stiles' world felt like it was in slow motion. He watched as Scott's lips moved and they seemed to move forever. He felt drawn to them. He blinked fast. What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't paid this much attention to Scott's face since he was a kid. He remembered when they were little and he would struggle to fall asleep at their sleepovers. He'd turn over and watch as Scott's eyes would flutter in his sleep or how his lips would twitch. It used to calm him down until he'd eventually doze off himself.

"Stiles?" Scott said, trying to draw his best friend's attention back to reality.

"I-," he began, but shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He licked his lips before continuing. "Do you need help with your things?"

"Sure," Scott replied, offering a smile before getting out of the car. He was kind of hoping that Stiles would make a move now that all his cards were on the table, but Stiles obviously wasn't interested. He wasn't planning on letting it affect their friendship, though, so he just hid away his disappointment.

He led the way as Stiles followed him into the Argent's guest bedroom, grabbing his suitcase before starting to pack up his clothes. "You can start folding the sheets if you'd like," he told Stiles, who was standing in the doorway.

"That's fine," Stiles sort of mumbled. He folded the sheets as Scott had asked, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend every now and again.

He made his way to where Scott was as soon as he was done, handing him the neatly folded sheets. "Look, my day's been kind of crappy so far. Can I give you a quick hug? I kinda need one." Getting a hug from Scott would just be a temporary guilty pleasure. Until he could return to Derek. And hugging is something he and Scott had done so many times that he wouldn't exactly feel like he was using him.

Scott was a little confused; Stiles had never actually _asked_ him for a hug before. But he hated the vulnerable look on his best friend's face, so of course he complied. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly, as though it would help take some of the pain away.

"You really liked Derek, huh?" Scott asked from over Stiles' shoulder. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was true. He could tell that Stiles was really upset over this whole breakup thing.

"Yeah," Stiles replied sadly. It felt nice to hold Scott like this. "I'll get over it, though. We all do." He chuckled lightly. "I'll just stay friend zoned. For life."

Scott pulled back, still holding his best friend by the shoulders as he looked into his eyes. "Hey, I'm kind of in the friend zone too, you know," he said teasingly, letting out a slight chuckle himself.

"By who?" He laughed back. "You live with her! Well, not anymore, but you did," he said, obviously referring to Allison.

"You," Scott replied seriously, ignoring the second part of Stiles' statement.

Stiles' heart jumped. "Well, you know, Scott, you could've had me," he winked. "If only you were into me ten years ago."

Scott gave a confused smile. "You had a thing for me when we were six? How come you never told me?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged. "I was young. And stupid. I knew you didn't like me back and I thought it was just a phase. It didn't matter."

"And now the roles have kind of switched around, huh?" he said, smiling sadly.

"Not entirely," he admitted, looking into Scott's eyes. Sure, he liked Derek now, but Stiles was the kind of kid who could never really stop liking someone. He'd always have feelings for Scott, no matter how far away he'd try to bury them.

Scott was sure that he'd regret this in the morning, but he just had to do it. He just had to know what it felt like to feel Stiles' lips against his own. And this might be the only chance he'd ever get. So he decided to just go for it, finally closing the distance between their lips.

Stiles' eyes went wide with shock. He couldn't believe that Scott had actually just done that. Instinctively he parted his lips a bit and found himself surprised to be kissing back. Scott had nice lips. Very soft and beautifully curved in all the right places. This wasn't okay. They were in Scott's girlfriend's house.

Scott, however, couldn't care less about that fact. He loved the feeling of Stiles' lips as they brushed back against his own, still in disbelief that his best friend was actually kissing him back. But he couldn't allow himself to go too far with this right now. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he did. So he pulled away from the kiss, taking half a step back in order to put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he began awkwardly, not really sure what to say. "I don't know what came over me."

Stiles was glad when Scott pulled away, but also a little disappointed. "It's okay," he told him. "It's totally fine." He inhaled through his nose and straightened his back. "Alright, what should I carry?"

"Uh..." Scott stuttered, awkwardly looking around the room. "I guess you could grab my laptop bag? I'm almost done packing, so I'll meet you outside in a few."

"Sounds good." Stiles grabbed the bag and left the room, hurrying to his car.

"Stiles?" Allison called as he left Scott's room, having just descended the stairs herself. "Where are you going with Scott's laptop?"

"Uh, to my car." He remembered that Scott hadn't informed her about the whole going back home thing yet, so he decided to just tell her himself. "He's moving back home, I'm helping him with his things."

Allison furrowed her brow in confusion. "He's leaving? Why?"

"His mom wants him back home."

Allison seemed a little disappointed. "Oh."

She made her way past Stiles and headed into the guest bedroom to find Scott zipping up his suitcase. "So you're leaving, huh?"

He looked up to find his girlfriend frowning in the doorway. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I have to. Apparently my mom threatened to kick Derek out if I'm not home by tonight."

Allison pressed her lips to Scott's, kissing him gently. "I'll miss you."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll still see each other every day at school," he told her comfortingly, pressing his nose against hers. "And I'll come visit. It'll be like I never even left."

He let her go a few seconds later, grabbing his suitcase before heading out the door. He stopped to give his girlfriend one last kiss when he reached the front door, making her smile. "Tell your dad thanks you for letting me stay here."

"I will," she replied, placing another quick peck on Scott's lips.

Scott smiled at her before making his way to Stiles' Jeep, throwing his suitcase on the back seat before getting in.

"I'm surprised she wasn't dying to get away from you," Stiles laughed.

"Ha," Scott said mockingly as he put on his seat belt. But his expression suddenly turned serious as he remembered their kiss. "Wait, should I tell Allison what happened?"

"What? If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then no!" No one needed to know about what happened, _especially_ not Scott's girlfriend.

The older teen fell silent for a while, his face still serious. "But what if I want it to happen again?"

"Are you saying you'd break up with Allison? To-," he paused and hesitated, almost as if saying the word was difficult for him. "_Kiss_ me again?"

Scott didn't say anything at first; he just kept his eyes on the dashboard. "Maybe."

"I'm not sure how she'd feel about that. I'm not sure how your mom would feel about that. Hell, I'm not even sure how you'd feel about that in the long run. You love Allison." It sounded as if he were trying to convince Scott to change his mind.

"How would _you_ feel about that?" Scott asked his best friend as he turned to face him, making sure to emphasize the word. He wanted to make it clear that no one else's opinion mattered right now.

"I-I," Stiles was completely put on the spot. He needed time to think this through; he couldn't answer such a serious question straight away. "I don't know. I don't even know if we could make anything work!" He sighed. "I'd need time to think about it."

"Well, how much time?" Scott asked, frowning a little.

"I don't know," Stiles said, his voice low. "A while?"

"You know what, never mind," Scott said, turning away from Stiles. "I'm being seriously stupid right now. You have Derek, and I have Allison. I can't let the jealousy of losing my best friend ruin everything."

"The jealousy of losing your best friend? Scott, listen to me, you're never going to lose me, okay? It won't happen! I would never let that happen." He paused, making sure to look directly into Scott's eyes so he knew that his message was going through. "That's why it'd be safer if I just stay with Derek and you stay with Allison. If anything happened between you and me… Well, it could ruin our friendship if it didn't end well."

"Don't you see, Stiles? You being with Derek is exactly the problem! It's exactly why I'm going to lose you!" Scott said, his voice growing louder as he started getting angry at the whole situation. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "You'll end up spending all your time with him, and forget all about your used-to-be best friend. And I'll be the pathetic loser pining away in my room, wondering what I ever did to deserve this. And I won't be able to hate you, since I love you too fucking much, so I'll end up projecting all of my hate on Derek."

Stiles leaned over and grabbed the front of Scott's shirt, pulling him closer and smacking his lips into his face. It seemed like a good way to shut him up, and maybe even relieve some tension. Plus he'd already done it once today, so one more time wouldn't matter. "Don't you remember, Derek and I aren't together anymore. Because of you. Don't you see?" He pulled him in for another hard kiss. "You'll always be number one, bros before hoes." He chuckled slightly as he realized he'd just called Derek a hoe.

Scott reeled from the kiss. It was definitely the last thing he'd expected. He just looked back at his best friend for a while before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Wait," he began, sounding confused. "Did you do that because you actually wanted to, or because it was the only way you could think of to shut me up?"

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes. He wished Scott would just stop making this so hard on him. He kissed him again, this time a lot slower and softer. "Don't I always want to shut you up?" he smiled. "But I guess it was a little bit of both."

Scott smiled, staring back into Stiles' eyes. He reconnected their lips, continuing where they had just left off. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Stiles kissing him back, instinctively running a hand through his hair before pulling him even closer than he already was.

Just then, there was a knock at the car window. Scott jerked away in shock as he turned to see Allison standing there, tears running down her face as she held his phone out in front of her.

"You forgot this," she told him as he opened the car door, stepping outside.

"Allison," he began, trying to find the words to explain. "That was not what it looked like."

"Yeah, I think it was," she told him, turning around and walking back inside before locking the door behind her.

"Shit," Scott said as he fell back in the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep, banging his head against the headrest. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Stiles fell back against his headrest as well, sighing deeply. Now he had yet another ruined relationship to add to his repertoire. Life really was out to get him today. "Scott," he mumbled, turning his head to the side. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," he replied comfortingly. "It's mine. I'm the one who kept on nagging you about the kiss. This is all on me."

"I keep fucking things up. I've been part of absolutely everything that went wrong today."

"Stiles," Scott said firmly, looking at his best friend. "This isn't your fault."

"Everything is my fault!" he said loudly, half-shouting at his best friend. "I almost lost Derek his home, I just cost you your girlfriend, and your mom probably hates me now."

"Hey," Scott said, his voice calm and reassuring as he placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "I would've lost my girlfriend anyway. It wouldn't have been fair to her if I continued our relationship, knowing that I was in love with you."

Stiles tried to smile, but he still felt bad. He did love Scott, but he couldn't just stop loving Derek because his best friend was interested in him now. "Do you regret introducing me to Derek?" he asked, the older teen popping back into his mind.

Scott didn't say anything for a while, pondering the question. "Honestly... I do," he said finally, his eyes cast downwards. "I guess this whole mess is all my fault, huh? If I hadn't introduced you to Derek, none of this would even have happened. I'd still be confused about my feelings for you, but then I just would've ended up subconsciously repressing them like I always have. I never would've had to move out of the house because of my petty little jealousy tantrum, so my mom wouldn't be threatening to put Derek out on the curb. And I never would've broken Allison's heart. So you see, everything is _my_ fault. Not yours._ I_ caused all of this."

Stiles looked at his best friend for a while before offering him a smile. "How about we go fifty-fifty?"

Scott smiled back at him, extending his hand towards the younger teen. "Deal."

He thought about sealing it with a quick kiss as well, but decided against it. Even though he really wanted to feel Stiles' lips against his own again, it had already caused too much trouble for one day. "Well, I guess we should probably get going," he suggested, not wanting things to get awkward again.

"Sounds good," Stiles concurred, starting the drive back to Scott's house.

They pulled into Scott's driveway a few minutes later. Scott grabbed his stuff from the back of Stiles' Jeep and made his way inside, wondering if Derek was home. He checked the kitchen and the living room before making his way upstairs, dropping his stuff off in his room before making his way over to Derek's. The door was closed, which definitely wasn't a good sign. Derek only closed his door when he was really upset.

"I think maybe you should talk to him," Scott said as he turned towards Stiles. "Seeing me would probably just upset him even more right now."

"You honestly want me taking to him?" Stiles had to make sure that that was what Scott wanted.

Scott nodded. "He only closes his door if he's like really upset. And you're the only one he'll listen to right now."

"Fine," Stiles said. He knocked twice before calling: "Derek?"

"Just... try not to kiss him again," Scott whispered before retreating back to his room.

Derek didn't answer at first, prompting some more knocks from Stiles. "Go away," he said grumpily, lying outstretched on his bed.

"Derek, come on..." Stiles mumbled. "Just give me one minute. That's all I ask."

"Fine," he mumbled, finally getting up to open the door. "You've got exactly sixty seconds."

"Alright, this'll be fast. Scott's home now, I got him to come back. All is good, you're safe from being a homeless kid on the streets." He spoke quickly, making sure his minute left time for Derek to speak as well.

Derek didn't respond at first. He just looked at the younger teen, his eyes filled with sadness. "Please just tell me that the only reason you made out with my brother was to get him back here," he said finally, a tiny flicker of hope appearing on his morbid features. "And don't even try to lie to me about it, I can smell him all over you."

"Smell him on me?" Stiles asked a little creeped out. "What? I mean we hugged, but…"

"It's not..." Derek began, but stopped in his tracks. He'd forgotten that Stiles didn't know anything about his supernatural abilities yet. "I just know, okay. You two did a lot more than hug."

"You can't say that for sure, Derek. And this isn't what I came to talk about. Back to my minute. Melissa knows Scott's home now, so you're safe."

Derek decided to just drop the subject, deciding that it was better for Stiles not to know. "Thanks," Derek said, sitting back down on his bed. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion. "Whatever," he said offended, marching out the door before slamming it behind him.

"What happened?" Scott asked as Stiles came walking into his bedroom.

"He's being a jackass," Stiles grumbled. "He didn't even say thanks!"

"Maybe he just needs time?" Scott suggested, still feeling bad that he was technically the reason that they broke up.

"Whatever," Stiles mumbled, giving up. "This whole thing is just one big shitty mess."

"I know," Scott sighed, falling back against his chair. "It's just all so messed up." He looked up at Stiles, smiling as he saw his face. "But at least I still have you."

"You'll always have me," he grinned back. "You know what, you don't deserve to live with a shitty Derek. I'll be right back." He got up and walked to Derek's door again, pounding hard twice with his fist.

"I thought I told you to leave," Derek said as he pulled the door open, looking annoyed.

"I thought I decided to ignore you." His brows were narrowed and he held a firm face, standing his ground although Derek looked like the type who could take him out in an instant. "Can I come in?"

Derek looked a little taken aback by Stiles' sudden burst of authoritarianism. He took a step back and let the boy in, knowing that he'd probably kick the door down if he shut it in his face. He expectantly raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the younger boy to speak.

"Look, let's drop all the shit," he started. "Upon your request, I agreed to break up with you, I got Scott back home and now everything should be fine and dandy. You can't be mad at Scott, he didn't do anything."

"I'm not mad at Scott," Derek said dejectedly, looking a little sad now. "The only person I'm mad at is myself."

"Wha- what? Yourself?" Stiles asked, sounding confused.

"I caused all of this," Derek began, sounding hopeless. "I caused everything to fall apart. And all because I fell in love with my brother's best friend."

Stiles' head felt like exploding. He was stressed. Everything was going wrong and everyone felt like it was their own fault. They should all just make up, forget the world and go to bed. "I really don't think any of it is your fault, Derek. If anything, we'd have to share the blame, because I think I fell in love with you, too."

Derek looked up at Stiles then, and as soon as their eyes met, he just couldn't help himself from pressing his lips against the younger teen's. The kiss only lasted for a brief moment, with Derek pulling away almost as fast as he went in.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, knowing that he'd just made things even more complicated than they already were.

"No, no, it's okay. You're fine." Stiles felt like he had a whore's lips. He just wanted to go home before he started kissing even more people. Maybe he'd find a random stranger to snog on his way home as well.

"You should probably go," Derek suggested, still feeling the urge to pull Stiles back into his embrace and make out with him until the sun came up.

"Yeah," he mumbled, a sad gleam appearing in his eyes. "I guess I should." He looked back into Derek's eyes one last time.

"Stiles," Derek began, trying to formulate the rest of the sentence in his mind. He stared back into the younger boy's eyes for a while before finally speaking again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," he grinned. It was forced, but hopefully it was believable. "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Scott's home, you're still his brother, I'm single. It's all back to how it was." He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

He peeked his head into Scott's room on his way down the hall. "Everything's fine. I'm going to head home, alright?"

"Uh, okay," Scott replied, caught a little off-guard. "I'll walk you out."

He stood up from his seat, following his best friend down the stairs and out the front door. There was an awkward silence when they finally reached Stiles' Jeep, neither of them really knowing how to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Scott offered, smiling his goofy smile.

Stiles placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Of course you will!" He smiled and got into his car.

Scott watched as his best friend drove off, heading back inside afterwards. He considered talking to his brother as he made his way upstairs, but finally decided against it and collapsed on his own bed instead. He took hold of the pillow that Stiles had lain on, inhaling his best friend's scent before finally dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

Stiles' dad noticed his glum state and had tried talking to his son. Stiles promised him that everything was fine and that he only had a headache and wanted to go take a nap. He hoped his dad bought it. Events of the day flashed through his mind as he lay in bed, but he just wanted them all to go away.

Scott ended up sleeping through the entire night, finally waking up at around 2AM the next morning, still hugging his pillow. He let out a yawn as he searched for his phone, secretly hoping that Stiles had left him a message. But his inbox was empty. He sighed dejectedly as he fell back against his pillows, letting his mind wander back to the events of the previous day. He thought about how jealous he was when he found out that Stiles and Derek were hooking up. About how that triggered his latent feelings for his best friend. About how good it felt to finally feel his lips against his own. And about how he was even willing to leave his girlfriend for him. But it never quite came to that, with Allison dumping him pre-emptively and all. He sighed at the thoughts of Allison that had filled his mind all of a sudden, accompanied by the guilt he felt for their breakup. He definitely owed her an apology.

His mind trailed back to Stiles, and he wondered what his best friend was doing right now. Was he asleep? Was he dreaming about him? Or was he dreaming about Derek? He felt himself get angry at that last thought. He was still extremely jealous. He tried to push his thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind, where they belonged, and finally fell asleep once more.

Stiles had trouble falling asleep, but after a few hours of rolling around aimlessly it finally came to him. He woke up at around 3 the next morning to find his cheekbones wet and sticky, as if he'd fallen asleep with tears on his face. He couldn't remember crying, though. He pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe away the sticky mess on his face, lingering for a while when he found a spot that smelled like Scott. The smell calmed him, even though it just brought back memories of the big-ass screw-up that was yesterday. He just wanted to sleep again and not wake up for about a week. He bunched his shirt up into a ball under his head and used it as a pillow, crashing back down onto his bed. He pressed his nose to it again, and found a spot that smelled like Derek. He sighed, not bothering to move his shirt or his nose as he drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
